Red Lace
by loiviation
Summary: An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet; regardless of time, place, or circumstance. /./ Manami Mori finds herself at an all time low as she got cheated on, cut off, and fired from her job. On the other end of things, Ryoutaro Tsuchiura was just sick of having all that he wanted but one. How can two people so different from each other be so connected? R
1. Different Paths

This story was done for a friend and fellow **TsuchiMori** shipper, **jervaulx** :3

**Official Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters. The story that you're about to read is in no way connected to the original plot, which I also DO NOT OWN.**

_*AU setting just to bring things out of high school for a bit ;)*_

* * *

Title: Red Lace

Chapter 1: Different Paths

* * *

**[O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O]**

Today certainly bit the big one off the good week streak.

Manami Mori crossed her slender legs and tried to pay more attention to the newspaper she held in her hand rather than the couple canoodling in front of her. On the scale of 1-10, 1 being the least favorable as where 10 would mean the most, this day could not have been any better than a -4.

Just this morning, she found her 3-year boyfriend (well, _ex_ now) sexing it up at his office with her supposed best friend (now her worst enemy) at work. Her (ex-) boyfriend, being her boss, had the initial nerve to fire her after their argument over the matter at the pantry. Right after that, she went shopping to relieve her from that stressful fiasco and ended up paying for everything in cash because her company card was blocked and denied at every store she walked into. And to make matters worse, she had received an eviction notice from her landlord concerning the three months of rent she "forgot" to pay for last week.

She was now jobless, penniless, and was soon to be homeless. The reason why she was lodging at a posh lobby like this was because she was waiting for that one friend she had that she could turn to no matter what problem hit her way… including the ones that needed immediate financial support.

"Manami! I'm sorry I'm late!" Manami looked over her shoulder and found a redhead rushing towards her with her coat still on. Kahoko Hino was always like this; rushing as if she were running for her dear life when she was only a few minutes late. Manami waited for her to settle down at the seat in front of her, completely blocking out the disgusting couple that was relentlessly shoving their faces up each other's necks. Sickening.

"It's no big deal," Manami said, consoling her friend for the lost minutes. Kahoko heaved and smiled, trying to recover from her mile-long run. "I thought you left," she said in between heavy breaths before straightening her back at the cushion. "I'm sorry for your loss," Kahoko comforted her as if she'd just lost her grandmother. Manami dropped the newspaper by her coffee and propped her arms over her knee. "He wasn't exactly what I'd peg for as loyal but it kind of hurt seeing him with my friend," she elaborated as Kahoko nodded, listening to every detail. "I mean, I dunno… maybe all those years were just strictly for business."

"Oh but honey, Aoi had sex with your friend. They weren't just together for tea," Kahoko spoke before cueing for a waiter, "and you _never_ had sex."

Emphasis on _never_. As harsh as it may have sounded like, Kahoko was telling the truth. Manami felt her original rate of a -4 turn into a -7. She could feel her insides turn in realization. It wasn't like she needed the physical attention. She was a virgin, for crying out loud. What would she want with his manhood? But the mere fact that Aoi had never even dared to try and get under the hood created a bit of a thought that she might even not be worth it.

As the waiter placed Kahoko's house tea on the table, Manami decided to shrug the thought off and start talking about more important things. "He could have her all she wants but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still renting a flat I can no longer afford," she blurted out just as Kahoko's phone started dancing on the table. Kahoko quickly grabbed it with anticipation.

"Is that Mr. Hot Shot?" Manami smirked, lifting her cup of coffee to her lips. 'Mr. Hot Shot' was the term she used to describe Len Tsukimori, Kahoko's 2-year fling. Len Tsukimori was a world-renowned businessman that was into car dealership and real estate. He wasn't much before but Kahoko saw him through. His business now expanded into an empire and the money just kept on rolling in. He hired Kahoko as his partner and the media claims that Len was soon to officially ask her out.

Kahoko rolled her eyes and placed her phone back down on the table. "It's just this guy who's been itching to grab dinner with me ever since I've started working with Len," she said without much interest. She instantly went back in track. "So why not find a new job? It should be easy enough considering your good company record."

Manami sighed and felt every inch of hope drain out of her fragile body. "Aoi won't release my records. He wants me to apologize for creating a scene at the office."

"So go," Kahoko casually replied as she removed her coat.

"Publicly."

"It can't be that bad."

"In front of the media during the 7 o'clock news."

Manami slumped back her seat and pursed her lips like a 5-year-old kid. Kahoko thought it'd be best to find a quick solution to her friend's problem before they both thought on it to hard. She quickly took her checkbook out of her bag and wrote the amount of Manami's 3-month rent plus extra for the next month. "This is the only problem you have that I could give a sure solution to," she said as she signed her name and ripped the form off her book. "Next month's rent will be the very least of your problems now."

The blonde reached over to take the check and slumped back at the chair. The couple canoodling at the table behind Kahoko now got ready to leave. Manami let her eyes follow them until they reached the door as she wondered how Aoi was feeling right now. If that sly dog will ever go around to apologizing tonight, she might just forgive him. She did miss having someone to cuddle with at times like this one. The rain started pouring outside the moment the couple stepped out, but they seemed warmer outside than how Manami was feeling inside of the lobby. She mentally took note of how miserable her life was going to be now without someone special to share it with.

"Anyway," Kahoko snapped her out of her zone with a loud clap, "I'll see you at our opening?" Manami blinked twice, an action Kahoko took in for a yes. The redhead stood up with a gleeful smile, her phone in one hand while the other reached for her bag and coat. "I'm sorry I can't be with you the whole night tonight. It's just that I've got some things to take care of before the opening." She turned on her heels and walked towards the door, a hand carrying her thousand dollar bag waved in the air. "I'll see you then!"

_What to do…_ Manami let her eyes survey the room. The life of the rich and famous was utterly boring. Some fat businessmen were rounding it up at one of the gambling tables as their wives (or concubines) topped out glasses of blood mary at the bar nearby. The waiters were standing stiffly by each column, awaiting an order and a tip. The rest of the people in the lobby were sitting down, talking about ledgers and income, while she was just there drowning in her own misery.

Enough's enough. Manami stuck her heels down on the floor and tucked the check inside her pocket before grabbing her bag. Really, why would she sit around a derogatory place when she could just slump back and relax at her already paid-for flat?

* * *

**[O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O]**

_You have reached my voicemail! Unfortunately, you won't be able to reach me at the moment so why don't you just leave a note for me after the beep? *BEEP*_

"Voicemail. Again."

He sighed as he pressed the disconnect button and straightened his back. It was pouring outside and he couldn't be any more worried. The fog against his two-story glass caught his attention, and he raised his hand and placed it against the cold material. It was cool to the touch, unlike his heart burning for what he wasn't going to get any time soon.

Ryou walked over to his mini bar to serve himself up a drink. The hardwood was cool beneath his feet as he moved through the house, past the big wooden archway and into the kitchen. He sat hard on the stool and lazily poured himself a glass of gin. Normally, people would moderate their intake of gin by pouring it into shot glasses but he thought he needed more than just a few shots. Tonight was another one of those nights where he realized just how long it's been since he first asked her out.

He dryly looked at the glass and decided to plump a bit more alcohol into it before heading over to the fridge. Grabbing a sliced lime from a ready plate and a salt shaker from its place at the bar, Ryou marched up to his bedroom without caring to put not even a single light on. Tonight, he decided that he was going to make things different the day after. He was going to move.

The day after tomorrow was Kahoko Hino's business opening. Sure, it was given that Len Tsukimori was going to be there but he'll be sure to hook up some deals before he settled beside her. He'd give him at least two hours to get all the deals done before he can place his arm over Kahoko's shoulder. Two hours is long enough to make him execute his plan.

Plan: the moment he stepped in the ballroom, he'd dart towards her and act sophisticated. They'll chat a little about how her business is doing just to start things up. He'll slowly move his way into flirting by dropping off compliment bombs here and there until he finally gets to buy her a drink. He'll take her for a walk outside and engage her in a deep conversation about life and love. After that, he's going to offer her a ride home and she'll step out of a car saying she had a wonderful night. In goes the dinner invitation and he wins.

Ryou took his coat off and tossed it on a chair beside his bed. The moon's radiant light poured into his floor-to-ceiling windows and gave light to him as he shook off his clothes. Naked, he crawled into his king-sized bed and pulled his sheets just above his torso. He sat up and leaned his back against the headboard.

The cold cotton sheets touched his bare skin as he settled in. Salt. Shot. Lime. The gin ran coarsely through his throat but he didn't mind. It was better to taste the bitterness of alcohol than the bitterness of unrequited love. He loved Kahoko and he wanted to be with her. Even after college, he still had feelings for her and her alone; he just didn't know how to tell her without coming out as a needy friend. He couldn't afford to make a mistake, especially when Len was just around the corner.

Both he and Kahoko were older now, wiser, more successful than how they were before. Maybe they've changed a bit. Maybe, just like him, Kahoko has nurtured feelings for him and is just trying to avoid confrontation. Maybe, just maybe, after his plan works a day from now, she'll be more open with her feelings with him. There might just be hope.

He sucked up at least two more quick tilts of his glass before laying it down on his side table. All he could do now was rest and get ready just before the big night.

* * *

**I know, I know... I'm starting yet another chaptered story with my other story hanging but you guys have to understand the heart of a fangirl. ****_It's unstoppable T.T_**

**So let me know what you think so far and hit me up with reviews! Lemme know what you think, love! 3**


	2. The Fateful Night

The story is now on its second chapter! Hurrah!

**Official Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters. The story that you're about to read is in no way connected to the original plot, which I also DO NOT OWN.**

_*AU setting just to bring things out of high school for a bit ;)*_

* * *

Title: Red Lace

Chapter 2: The Fateful Night

* * *

**[O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O]**

Manami headed for her closet and dug in. After rejecting a few cocktail dresses and retrying old skirts, she settled for the never-been-used strapless navy evening gown she had on her racks. The dress had a sweetheart neckline that showed off her bare shoulders and the pleated bodice accentuated her topmost curves. The empire waist design and sparkling beaded accents complimented her height as the skirt draped beautifully to the floor with a loose fit. With a couple dangling earrings and a diamond-encrusted bracelet, Manami knew she was ready to go.

She slipped her soft feet into a chic pair of strapped heels and started buckling them down when her phone vibrated beside her. Hopes of Aoi's mind finally clearing up to see just how much of a doll she was filled her mind. But alas, it was the enemy. Dare she have the nerve?

**Manami, I'm sorry for everything that happened this week. I feel terrible.**

_Now that you're through rattling up the drawers in his office the whole week, you finally feel remorse?_ Manami remarked just before she received another message.

**Is there any way I could make it up to you? Please answer back.**

_No, won't._ Honestly, why was she even trying so hard to make it seem like she cared? She was a week delayed with her apology.

**I didn't mean to do it. It was his fault. Please just talk to me. Ring me back, okay?**

Manami threw her phone back inside her purse and finished up buckling her heels. With the way that she was pleading, Manami started to think that she could've been a better boyfriend. No matter how many times her phone rang and vibrated alternatively, she really didn't have a care left. Her "friend" can apologize all she wants but she's not getting an answer. Not now, not ever.

She reached for the television controller and turned her fifty-five inch plasma screen on, just in time for the 6 o'clock news. That ought to blur out the sounds her phone was making against the velvet interior of her purse. She listened with half an ear on as she worked on her face. The news went through the feature stories first and eventually worked its way out towards the business news.

Manami was in the middle of trying to perfect that clean foxy look with her eyeliner when the latest news broke out, making her smudge the line she just made under her right eye. She turned and paid more attention to what the news anchor was saying.

_Aoi Kaji, head of the Kaji-Clip Corporate Group, faces his biggest crisis yet as HC Corporations rises from its former spot as seventh at the stock market. The game play shown by HC Corp for the past couple of months has earned the conglomerate itself a position as the second most successful and progressive corporation in Japan today._

Manami felt a twist of happiness bubble up inside of her. Karma knew its way around but it specifically made a detour and quickly hit Aoi good. She turned around with pride and grinned at her cosmetics before looking up at the mirror. Maybe a simple shadow inwards would be better than that dirty fox look. She quickly removed her eye makeup and restarted with a big smile plastered on her pink lips. Aoi Kaji was going to be sorry he didn't beg on his knees a week ago.

* * *

**[O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O]**

Right on time, Ryoutaro Tsuchiura emerged handsomely from the double doors, suit lying crisp on his well-built frame. It would've been better to arrive fashionably late but he couldn't bear leaving a deep mark on his home's hardwood floor any longer. Since a couple of hours ago, he'd begun pacing back and forth, replaying his plan through his head and thought of the necessary precautions to his made-up obstacles. It finally hit him that he had to be there before Len if he wanted to catch Kahoko's attention first.

The place looked like it was taken right out of some royalty's castle. The ballroom provided a classically elegant Georgian style atmosphere for anyone who entered it. Big crystal chandeliers, gorgeous Corinthian columns, cornice embellishments with intricate moldings... and a terrace room right above! Tsuchiura smiled and played out his game as he gazed around the interiors. This place was perfect for when he'd retell their love story to their grandchildren.

Ryoutaro was just about to call on a waiter for a glass of champagne when he heard a familiar voice call him from behind. "Tsuchiura-san!" He knew this voice too well. "Ryou!"

Lo and behold, the great Len Tsukimori proved himself as an intrusion to his deep thoughts about the future. Ryou thought about heading for the men's room but Len walked quickly towards him and took his hand for a hard handshake. "How are you?" Ryou asked as he hoped desperately that Len wouldn't try to keep the conversation going. He really needed to be as far away from him as possible just in case Kahoko shows up anytime soon.

"I'm great!" Len replied enthusiastically, grimacing at the sight of his friend. Ryou wondered what he could possibly want. "I was hoping to run into you. Congratulations on the successful market hike!" Ryou smiled politely at his friend's praise and bowed his head in humility. Len did say it like he meant it so there's no harm in taking the praise in.

The blue-haired man placed his hands in his pockets and looked around, nodding his head at a couple of businessmen that walked past them. Silence prevailed. Ryou basked in the awkwardness of the situation. Len knew he was interested in Kahoko and he knew just how to snag her away. They were friends, true, but whenever the topic concerned the redhead, friendly competition never fails to make its way up the surface.

"So hey," Len managed to kick them both back into conversation, "have you seen Hino-san anywhere?" he asked. A waiter offered a tray of scotch, a drink Ryou wouldn't pass on for anything at a time like this. "No, I haven't," he answered back and grabbed a glass for him and Len, the latter politely rejecting the drink. He meant to place it back on the tray when the waiter had already found his way across the room.

"You're still friends, right?" Len threw him another question while he wondered where to place the extra glass he took. He looked silly holding two glasses of scotch. He nodded in response to his friend's question and looked around for another waiter to give it to.

Len smiled and looked around once more. "Good. That's what she told me, too. You're practically what she liked to call her 'Big Brother'." Ryou snapped his head back to face his friend. He could sense that he meant to imply that Kahoko and he were nothing more than friends now. That was a sharp move. The bastard casually had his eyes circulate the room even as he stood before him. He knew what Len was looking for. He better find it before he does.

"So as practically her big brother, you wouldn't mind if I take her out on a date, right?" The blue-haired man asked with his pearly white teeth blinding him. The bastard was burning him up inside, knowing that he wouldn't dare make a scene here. He played out well.

Manning up, Ryou took a step forward and played with his scotch a bit, grinning at the ground before looking up to face his friend. "I wouldn't mind if you take her out," he replied, "but don't be upset if she puts you off. She's very serious about her work. Seeing as the business just reached the platform, I reckon she won't have much time for flings."

The way Len's brows escalated told him that he'd step on his pride but he still kept his smile on. "Well, I've got to try. She's one hell of a woman and I don't think I'll have the chance to meet someone like that again in this lifetime." And with that, Len walked off past him, approaching a redheaded angel awaiting his arrival. She was truly a vision in her blue off-shoulder dress. Kahoko waved a hand at him as Len claimed his place by her side. Ryou couldn't do much but smile back and raise a scotch glass before heading for the bar. They looked perfect.

"Tonight, I drink," he muttered to himself with false enthusiasm as he sat on a bar stool and ordered his first tall glass of Long Island Iced Tea.

* * *

**[O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O]**

In between all the music and merriment, Manami spun around and halted as she faced Kahoko, cheeks flushed as she smiled.

"Are you sure this isn't your party? You look absolutely stunning!" Kahoko complimented her; something she didn't always do in special occasions. She kind of always expected Manami to look good but on nights that she looked spectacular, she couldn't just let giving her a compliment slide.

It felt flattering to be complimented by the host of the party but Manami was hoping to get compliments from someone else other than her friend. She hasn't fully admitted it to herself yet but the real reason why she was present in the event was because she was hoping to find somebody to fill in Kaji's position. Someone young, someone rich, and someone with as much integrity as her father.

Manami Mori may have blended into the corporate crowd for the last five years but that certainly did nothing to erase her glamorous background. Anyone who was anyone knew who she was and where she came from. Her blonde hair and brilliant teal eyes distinguished her as the daughter of Daisuke Mori, head of the Mori Financial Group. Manami had always been pampered ever since she was small. She was given nothing less than perfect and it reflected off of her. Being the youngest and only daughter of Daisuke and Hikaru Mori, she was most protected and blessed.

Her fortune ended five years ago when she met Aoi during graduation. He was a business major and she graduated with a degree in Fine Arts. They were introduced by Kahoko during their graduation party and things kind of took off between them since that night. Poor Manami didn't know then that he belonged to his father's least favorite colleague. She fell in love before she even had the chance to think about it and fought for their love, no matter how young and fresh it was at that time. As a result, her father cut her off the inheritance.

She had seven older brothers, none of which could help her get back into her father's good graces. Daisuke Mori made it firm and clear that he wasn't going to recognize her as his daughter until she lets go of her silly affair with Aoi Kaji. Standing her ground, Manami swore that she wasn't going to come back under his care even if things between she and Aoi ended.

And now here she was regretting everything she said that night.

Manami looked around her as Kahoko was greeted by one of her friends from work. Groups of sophisticated (but doubtingly "young") expensively clad woman congregated around the fully-stocked bar beside the city view while richly suited men kept their drinks filled. The room was filled with what only Manami could distinguish as something from Beethoven's merry book of symphonies, played by a world-class orchestra situated at the flat ground in between the grand staircase. The drinks were sublime and good talk was circling around; she rated this party a 9/10.

A waiter lowered his tray of éclairs in front of her, asking if she wanted one. The pastries looked delicious but she had to decline this time. The amount of rich chocolate that bathed the crunchy biscuit made it look appetizing enough but the dessert itself reeked of alcohol. She wasn't sure if it were the fresh cherries or the toxic chocolate but something was really off with the tray.

_Or him_, Manami rethought her judgment as she spotted a tall lad with green hair walking funny just a few feet away. He could barely open his eyes and his tie was undone. The night was young and he obviously got drunk too early. He needed serious help in getting sober if he wanted to survive the rest of the party. Grabbing an éclair from the tray and quickly thanking the waiter, Manami dashed towards the group of old men he just passed (tripped) by but the green-haired lad was gone the moment she surfaced in the middle of the ballroom.

Manami tried to unearth the smell of alcohol over the mixed scents the young ladies nearby were wearing. The scent of Paris Hilton's new perfume and the stench of alcohol only had very little difference. It got harder to follow the lad's trail the moment she got out of the crowd and near the large doorway. Poor thing must've taken a cab home already to clear his head out.

Manami sighed and stared at the éclair on her hand. At least she still had food to comfort her. She meant to give it to him but whatever. She softly bit through the biscuit and finished it within seconds. It was terrific. The chocolate biscuit danced with her senses that it convinced her that eating it was the one best thing that happened to her in her entire life. She just had to have more of that. Quickly scanning the crowd for Kahoko, Manami spotted the redhead near the ice sculptures and instantly made her way towards her.

Kahoko looked worriedly at Tsuchiura as he downed yet another drink; his seventh one for the past half hour. Something was troubling him and she really wanted to sit down to listen but she was busy hosting the party. Len was already entertaining the few people she couldn't handle and it would be too much if she asked him to walk over Ryou to ask if he was okay. She needed another hand to help her with him.

"Kaho-chan," Manami sprung up behind her just when she was considering having one of the waiters check on Ryou. "Do you think I could snoop over to the plaza's kitchen and bag home some of those chocolate biscuits they're floating around? I think I've fallen in love with them," she said with a sheepish smile on her face.

Kahoko excused herself from her guests and grabbed Manami by the arm as they approached the bar. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interfere!" Manami apologized, thinking that Kahoko was pulling her outside for a little talk about respect. Kahoko rolled her eyes and laughed, stopping beside a wall at the side of the bar that hid them from the drunkards and plastic social dolls. "I'm not mad at you, silly," she said, waving her hand dismissively in the air as if waving her laughter off. Manami looked confused.

The redhead peeked at the bar and pulled her close. Nothing much to see here, Manami thought. Kahoko, spotting her target, pointed at him discreetly. "I need your help in keeping that man over there seated until I finish up the night. His name is Ryoutaro Tsuchiura, head of HC Corporations," she explained before pushing them both back in hiding.

"HC Corporations?" Manami asked as she peeked again. The drunken man she saw earlier was the man who would soon bring Aoi down on his knees. "We all know he's a bit too young to be playing with the big boys but yes, he _is_ the head of HC Corporations," Kahoko elaborated with a tone that made her sound like she's been explaining that to everyone she met that night. The blonde blinked and observed his condition. He was drunk and his hair was tousled. The black tie hanging around his neck was undone and his dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top.

He had no ring on his finger, so he couldn't be drinking because of marriage complications. He wasn't smiling either; he wasn't drinking just for the sake of it and that was good. His whole look shouted trouble… the kind that attracted most of the plastic socialites around him. They were about a foot away from him on both sides, pretending to talk to one another when they all gave him skeptical but flirtatious looks every five seconds. "He's blinded drunk."

"I know, I know. He's always like that. It's a habit of his," Kahoko clarified the man's image more to her blonde friend. "He's also the guy that keeps on calling me and asking me out to dinner dates," she resigned. She didn't want to say it but it might help catch Manami's attention. True enough, she retorted and gasped. "He's a dreamboat! You should go have that dinner with him!" Manami encouraged her friend, believing that she was pulled all the way there just to be told this secret.

"He's also like my big brother so…" Kahoko hopped lightly on her feet and pleaded quietly. She was obviously hurrying to get back to her colleagues at the other end of the room. "I can handle it, don't worry. Go on back to your marketing world and kick ass," Manami rolled her eyes and pushed Kahoko towards the ice sculptures. The redhead turned around with a grateful smile on her face, mouthed a thank you, and walked towards her colleagues across the room.

_That's that_, Manami dusted her hands and twirled around. _Now to have a talk with Mr. HC Corporations…_

* * *

**I was contemplating on whether to write the whole night in one chapter or divide it into two and I figured it'll be easier to read if I diced them up :D**

**_Let me know what you think so far and hit me up with reviews! :D_**


	3. Fate Sealed

The third chapter delivered. Finally, right? :)) Well then, read on mate!

**Official Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters. The story that you're about to read is in no way connected to the original plot, which I also DO NOT OWN.**

_*AU setting just to bring things out of high school for a bit ;)* _

* * *

Title: Red Lace

Chapter 3: Fate Sealed

* * *

** [O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O]**

_Alright, game plan_. Manami sashayed towards the drunken green-haired man, head full with optimistic thoughts. He seemed like he was too drunk to even recognize colors, much less faces of people he knew from those that he didn't. This was going to be an easy one. She'd seduce him into spending the night in her place, hire somebody else to do the sleazy job, slip right into bed when he's too gone to even think, and he'll wake up the next day thinking they've done it. Businessmen, as she judged, were always into women who put out easily.

She could already see the look on Aoi's face the moment the tabloids print out her night with Mr. HC Corporations. Manami halted to calm herself down a bit and shook her head. _No_, she contemplated, _that wouldn't be right_. Getting in bed (or at least paying someone else to pose for her) with Mr. HC Corporations wasn't the right way to play it. Of course it would be too good to be true. Aoi knew she was saving up her virginity until after marriage and he knew how strongly she hated pre-marital intimacy. The whole plan was against her conscience. Pretending to sleep with a guy just to get to him wouldn't be right at all.

But it would be easy. Ryou looked her way and winced at the sight of her, as if he was trying to decipher her face. He shook his head and ordered another Long Island before examining the people around him cautiously. She found out in mere seconds that: a.) He was too drunk to even recognize anyone; b.) He was too drunk to even be careful and; c.) He looked absolutely gorgeous, even when drunk.

Manami brushed her stomach area with finesse, as if flattening out non-existent creases her stomach made. This was it. She found the guts to get back at Aoi for everything that he's done. He's going to regret it. This was the night she was going to prove herself strong even after an event like that. She walked graciously towards Ryou, making sure that her heels clicked at the right tempo and her hips swayed rhythmically enough to make a few heads turn. She knew she was doing the right thing when a trio about ten steps away turned their heads in unison as she flipped her hair past by them.

Manami grinned. She was hot and she played it out well.

"One Cosmopolitan, please." She took the seat beside him and pretended like she needed a drink badly. He quickly glanced at her from head to bottom, slightly staring at her feet, and skeptically raised his brow. A faux-irritated look flashed on her face as she opened her purse and looked for "cash". Her senses were telling her that he was already looking. What they didn't tell her was that he wasn't happy at what he was seeing.

Ryou's brow remained cocked up at the sight of her. Her golden hair graced her bare neck as she moved forward to accept her drink. She was definitely dressed for the event but somebody must've made a mistake in telling her that it was okay to sit beside him. "It's an open bar so you don't have to look for your cash," he informed her, thinking it would put her out of agony in searching her small purse. She stopped momentarily to look at him, flushed before she resumed just as quickly. "I'm looking for my phone," the blonde redeemed herself, pulling out her sleek mobile and waving it for him to see.

For 3 years, he has been attending social gatherings such as this. Also for the past 3 years, everybody knew that the seats next to him at the bar should always remain vacant. When he drank, he didn't need company and he didn't appreciate people who tried to accompany him. Their voices just strengthened his urge to drink in order to blur their annoying stories out and drinking too much was never good. Those usually ended up in fist fights, especially when women chose to sit beside him. Women who sat beside him at bars were either committed or pissed-off drunk and he was never in the mood to entertain them.

Large, teal eyes met with his and he quickly recoiled and held his drink tightly. He'd titled a bit too close to her. The drink wasn't doing him any good.

"Well, good evening to you," was all that she could muster up after making him feel like a kid who's seen something done horribly wrong but can't find the right words to tell it with. He titled his drink up halfway towards his mouth and paused, pretending as if he wasn't looking at her skeptically earlier. She mentally kicked herself for not saying something seductive or femininely alluring.

"Ditto," was all he said in return, avoiding eye contact as he sipped his drink. His baritone voice seethed her still heart but his reply only proved just how much of a challenge he was going to be. Manami smiled gently and dragged her drink closer before giving him a flirtatious second look. He could tell that this conversation was going to be all but wrong.

Manami locked a few strands of her hair to the back of her ear, revealing her expensive jewelry. Ryou scoffed upon seeing the dazzling piece of accessory. She was one of those rich kids that were raised by daddy with as much love and money as possible. If he guessed right, she was one of the unemployed kinds that knew just where to look for a rich drunk guy to knock them up and "accidentally" make them conceive their "heir".

She batted her eyes suggestively and Ryou couldn't have felt anymore righteous than before. Maybe she knew who he was and she was after a hot night of sex to be followed by a two week's notice of a baby. The image of knocking such a divine creature up was tempting but he had to pass for tonight. Tonight, he had a different target.

Manami had just opened her mouth to start a conversation when she was interfered by Ryou's boyish chuckle. "Okay. Look, _blondie_," he said with a charming grin. She stared back at him with her large teal eyes, an expression that was in between surprised and horrified plastered on her face.

_Blondie?_ Manami felt slightly insulted. She never thought she'd ever feel insulted by a mere color. "Please don't take this personally," he hiccupped, Manami rolled her eyes as he continued, "but I'm just not into blondes."

_Well, somebody's having serious issues_, Manami thought as Ryou examined his drink closely as if to distinguish whether he was drinking alcohol or he's been fooled into drinking tea. She watched him down half his glass up, savoring the bittersweet aftertaste scratching down his throat, and looking over his shoulder just before finishing the rest of his drink. He looked not as nearly sober as the rest of the drunken men lounging at the bar. It was both sad and irritating seeing him wasting his young (and successful) life at an open bar but Manami knew better than interfering a man and his drink.

Until she saw a stick.

Manami gawked as Ryou searched for his lighter angrily at the corners of his coat. She could easily forgive a man who drank alcohol habitually compared to a man who burned himself to his death. Finally grabbing hold of the silver Zippo, Ryou smirked and tilted the stick in between his lips. Manami watched in horror as he inhaled and exhaled cancer out of his lungs. "What good do you ever get from that?"

Ryou cocked his brow up and looked at her irritably as he pushed his Zippo towards the darkest part of his pocket. Manami bit her lip. Wrong move. "I mean, how good is it?" She rephrased, or rather, changed the whole concept of her first question. Mr. HC Corporations gave her nothing less than a puff. Disgusting.

"I'm sorry, but who did you say you were again?" he asked her, unable to control the amount of aggravation evident in his voice. He wondered just how much effort he was going to have to give just to get her out of that seat but he assumed that the cigarette he lit up was going to chase her off faster than any word he could think of. The bartender quickly laid an ashtray before him and shook up another Long Island.

His golden eyes were melting against her teal pools but that didn't change the fact that they both couldn't tolerate one another. "I didn't," Manami corrected him before catching him off guard as she took the ashtray and killed his lighted stick. "Manami Mori, daughter of Daisuke Mori," she said as pride practically spewed all over her face. Ryou did nothing but stare intently at his dead smoke, eyes slowly making their way to hers once again in blazing gold.

"And that gives you what right, exactly, to put off my flame?" Obviously, he wasn't informed about her father's position in the economy at all. She was hoping that mentioning her father's name would save her from humiliation but seeing as though he brushed that off, she was stuck with explaining her supposedly sassy answer. "My father's head of the Mori Financial G-"

"I know who he is. I'm asking about you," Ryou said, features hardening and gaze turning colder than before. He slid his arm past hers on the counter and leaned closer until his face was just about an inch off hers. "Who the hell told you to meddle with me and my smokes?"

His gaze was intense, the kind that you can't just brush off with happy thoughts. Her eyes remained lingered onto his, narrowing with each passing second. They weren't exactly in a position where things were supposed to get down and dirty, but his eyes were leading her on. Looking into those golden eyes made her feel a slight constriction in her chest. What was that thing he said again?

"Ryou-kun!"

Ryou slowly looked to his left as she remained entranced by his golden orbs, looking hungry as ever. Never mind the fact that he reeked of alcohol and smokes. He was undeniably gorgeous. Studying his face was pure pleasure and he didn't seem to mind.

"Are you alright?" Kahoko asked, more worried than ever. She looked at them both; Ryou looking at her with groggy eyes and Manami looking at him in shock. She suddenly felt like she just interrupted something important. Manami swung her head and recollected herself from the distraction. "He's alright," the blonde said, giving her a thumbs-up. Kahoko could only stare at the couple before her and fought glee from overflowing her chest.

Ryou sat up straight and raised his drink. "We're having a jolly good time, don't mind us," he assured her, sipping from his glass before smiling at the blonde beside him. Kahoko blinked and clasped her hands, taking the other seat beside Ryou. It made him feel uncomfortable to be sitting next to her smelling like crap. "What're you guys talking about that led to an intense stare affair?" asked the redhead. Manami saw how he looked at her; lost and depressed. His smile did little to hide his feelings.

"We were just, um," he looked back at her, hoping that she would help out. Manami fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Getting to know each other a little better," she continued his sentence quickly enough before Kahoko speculated. They all shared an awkward laugh before silence blew its way through them.

Ryou searched for the right words inside his head. His original plan may have been scratched but he could always try his hand on spontaneous occurrences. He scanned his head for valid topics but none of them surfaced as appropriate. They could talk about sports but he was sure that she wouldn't be the least bit interested. Then there's food but Kahoko didn't cook. If they talked about business, it would totally eliminate his chances of being more than just a fellow businessman to her. Kahoko looked around the room, sighing. She was getting bored.

He scratched water off his glass and opened his mouth, hoping the right words would naturally find their way out, when Kahoko jumped off her seat and waved at Len from afar. Manami witnessed all of this and turned around to face the bar. It was both humorous and sad at the same time. "I think he needs me there," Kahoko excused herself and walked quickly up the stairs, away from the bar.

Ryou managed a stunned "Oh" just before his cheeks flushed red and his ears started to buzz. He turned around quickly to face the bar and finished off his drink. Given the state of things, he wasn't going to score tonight in any form at all. The bartender was just about to hand him another glass when he politely raised an open palm up and pushed the ashtray back. He's had enough for tonight.

Manami watched him push himself off the bar and felt genuine sadness as he looked over her as he flashed her a big smile, turning around to leave. She didn't know how to react. His former display of pride and snobbish attitude made her think twice about comforting him. His smile was pitiful and it took every ounce of her willpower to fight the feeling of remorse. Manami found herself turning her chair around before she even had a chance to think it all through.

"I can help you," she practically yelled. It earned her a few discouraging looks from the socialites that flocked by the bar but it certainly got his attention. He paused in his tracks and tried to recollect the last ten minutes. He massaged his temples and turned around, casually placing his hands in his pockets as he faced her.

Manami tightened her expression. He looked very annoyed at this point but seeing as though he was already glaring at her intently stated that she had to stick her ground on this one. Her body froze over the weight of his stare and if he hadn't opened his mouth, she was sure that she could've died.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he laughed sarcastically while throwing his hands up in the air, "do I look like a charity program to you?" Her guts sank down as he stepped forward, golden orbs now blazing with anger. He continued to stare at her for the better half of the minute before leaning backward, waiting impatiently for her reply. She gulped audibly before formulating an answer.

She glanced on Kahoko, red head thrown back due to having a merry time, an arm hooked onto Len's elbow. Just because she was comfortable with Len didn't mean anything final. Ryou was obviously into her and what better way to get to Kahoko than through her good friend?

Having it all laid out in her head, Manami took her cocktail glass and hopped off her chair confidently. "I could get her hooked up with your arm before the end of this year," she grinned as she spoke, "but for a price." She didn't need to mention Kahoko's name. The look on his face meant that he had that part clear.

Ryou snorted. "Are you propositioning me?" he asked her, looking around him with a smug smile to see if anyone was watching their scene, feeling a tad bit insulted. Manami kept her eyes locked on his face and kept her smile on. Determined little thing, she was.

"I can get her," Manami toasted her drink towards Kahoko and back, "to believe that you're better than every inch of Len Tsukimori _if_," here it was, the bargain. There was always a bargain. "…you push Kaji-Clip CG off the stock market's top list."

The buzz in his ears was loud enough to cancel out every other sound within a foot's radius but it was just not loud enough to slur her deal out. "You do know that you're not really dealing anything here," he politely pointed out this time. "I'm going to gain from both sides."

"True, but we both know you're more contented with just the former," she stepped forward, more determined than ever.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because if the latter interested you in any way, you wouldn't be here drunk with intoxicated iced tea over an unrequited affection towards the former."

She was proving to be more of a challenge to him with each passing second he let through. "What if I'm just passing by and got hooked on the intoxicated iced tea that you're speaking of? They make it exceptionally we-"

"You seriously couldn't be using that excuse right now. A man of your economic standing could have that crap delivered to your house with a personal bartender if you wanted to. It's more of an issue _why _you're staying this long."

A flash of shame bolted through his body as her knowing look practically decapitated him. He stared at her for long and sorted out the faces in his mind. She looked awfully familiar. "Have we met anywhere else at all?"

"No. I don't think so," Manami finished her drink off, eyes kept locked on him. He carefully scanned her from head to toe (and back) as she snatched her purse from the bar's marble countertop. Blond hair, teal eyes, slender white frame…

Ryou clasped his hands and smiled. "You're Manami Mori! Aoi Kaji's ex-girlfriend! Weren't you that disowned rich kid? So that was why Daisuke Mori rang a bell…" He trailed off, looking more pleased than he's been for the last few minutes. His realization didn't seem to please her, though. She crossed her arms as he embraced the joy of finally getting back at her. How he knew all that was surprising, considering the fact that her break-up with Aoi still hasn't gone completely public yet.

Ryou finished off his laugh and wiped his chin, devious grin obviously showing off just how pleased he was to find her quiet. "That is just low. You do know that Aoi Kaji is one of the dirtiest dogs in the business, right? How could somebody with a refined background possibly be fooled by such a dirty bastard?"

She didn't know how to respond to that so she just went along with the first thought that entered her mind. "If you're indicating that I've stooped too low from my prestigious platform just to level with someone as filthy as Aoi Kaji, then please _do_ tell me what kind of integrity a newly esteemed businessman such as yourself have to rub that into my face when you yourself have been chasing the same girl for the past years?"

It was his turn to blank out. She was right and he knew it. She stared at him for a few more seconds before she re-crossed her arms. This woman wasn't one of the spoiled brat types. He surveyed her once more, making sure he didn't leave a tiny detail unnoticed as he worked his way up from her feet. Ryou sighed and resigned, checking his watch before gesturing her for a talk outside. Manami simply complied and walked beside him. No words were exchanged until they reached the front steps and were clear from everyone's ears.

"As you may already know, I'm drunk," he proclaimed before motioning for the valet. Manami took that time to check her phone and text Kahoko a message that she'd be leaving early. "I'm going to take you up in your offer. Meet me at the Salang Café near your ex-boyfriend's tower tomorrow at around 10AM. I'll be there then." A uniformed valet drove around the pavement and parked in front of them, leaving the key on his hand. Manami watched him walk woozy over to the driver's seat, eyes barely open. "Oh, would you really?"

Ryou smirked sarcastically before hopping into his vehicle. "I will be."

* * *

**The second part of the night brought to you by yours truly :) How was it? Was it enough or did you expect something else?**

**_Let me know what you think so far and hit me up with reviews! :D_**


	4. Weighing Out Bargains

It took a while but the fourth chapter has arrived :3

**Official Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters. The story that you're about to read is in no way connected to the original plot, which I also DO NOT OWN.**

_*AU setting just to bring things out of high school for a bit ;)*_

* * *

Title: Red Lace

Chapter 4: Weighing Out Bargains

* * *

**[O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O]**

She couldn't believe her stupidity.

It was 9:50 in the morning and she was sitting alone in some posh log-cabin type of café waiting for that long hand to hit 12. Armed with only her alligator-skinned handbag (face powder, lip gloss, hairbrush, half-filled planner, and a cologne that also acts as her mace at some occasions), her bottom warmed up the soft velvet cushion of the pricey arm chair. The crowd around her was mostly made up of young people and workaholic businessmen that blended well along with seemingly preoccupied slender women. She looked lost in her deep-brown wool sweater, paired with white pants and cozy loafers. How she convinced herself that the loafers would look good with this getup was unthinkable but she was already too far away from her apartment to even deal with it.

Manami re-clicked her phone's home button and stretched when she found no pending messages waiting for her. Last night, she and Mr. HC Corp had agreed to meet-up at the very café she was in at exactly 10AM. All was well, thinking that she really was going to get this deal done and enjoy her part of the bargain in a month's time or so. What she didn't think through (or what she didn't really think about until she realized it just before the taxi stopped in front of the café) was that she didn't have his number. They had no means of communication. The guy was drunk and he could've easily forgotten about what they talked about last night. How on earth was she going to remind him of it now?

_Clunk._

The resounding knock coming from her left side scared her more than she had ever felt. She froze and pretended to be busy calculating her time when the knock reoccurred. She could slightly make up the figure of a man but she was afraid to turn and find out who it was. The café was just a block away from Aoi's apartment and it was new. Aoi had a thing for going to new places and establishing hangouts near his place. The man knocking on the glass window could be Aoi. There was a big chance.

_PONG!_

Now _that_ angry knock couldn't have been Aoi's. He at least had the decency to know when he was being ignored; or at least not to get caught looking dumb ignored. Manami turned her head, knowing that it was all safe now, and was relieved to see Mr. HC Corp outside. His brows crossed and made a little crease just above his bridge as he gestured her to step outside. She gladly threw her phone inside her bag and practically ran outside to meet him.

"What the hell were you ignoring me for?" he said, irritated. He kicked a chair slightly away from its table and settled down, undoing his scarf.

"I'm sorry. I'm not fond of answering knocks from glass windows," she answered as she sat on the chair across him. She felt him staring at her before he retrieved a box from his coat. Ryou was a dashing figure in black with his frame owning up to the black trench coat he was wearing. His hair was naturally pointed at different directions; messy, but handsome nonetheless. His facial features were strong, especially his jaw, and his eyes weren't any subtler than steel. He was the very image of an entrepreneur; abrasive features and a stare you just can't say no to.

Until, of course, he lights that cigarette in front of your face.

Manami swept a hand in the air to prevent the smoke from reaching her. Honestly, how could a professional smoke loads of cancer daily? She had recently read at a magazine that cigarette doesn't only cut your years short but it also interferes with your diet plans. If he keeps smoking packs like oxygen, he's going to lose that good physique really fast. Such a shame for it to go to waste, too.

Ryou watched as the blonde before him grabbed a perfume bottle and sprayed away the foul smell of his cigarette. It was almost comical to watch how she avoided invisible traces of smoke. In all her poise, she'd managed to look less of a lady in seconds in the presence of a cigarette. He eyed her from top to bottom as she placed her perfume on the table with disgust strewn all over her face.

"Why are you so against smoking?" Ryou asked as he unloaded his wallet form his pocket and placed it on the table before leaning forward to display his curiosity. As he expected, Manami recoiled the moment he tapped his stick on the side. "Past experience? High school advocacy? A college thesis that turned you about?" Manami watched as he inhaled the thick smoke into his body. _I give it five years_, she thought, _your body's going to lose those firm muscles in five years_.

He looked into those teal eyes and found out that they were deeper than they seemed. He'd stared into them last night. They still had the same depth. Not that he's measured. He never reached the bottom. Whenever she stared, her eyes seemed to pull his into a drowning predicament in which he could die in them and still feel ecstasy. He's never seen such eyes before. They were the color of the Pacific, waves rolling continuously, mesmerizing others at first sight. Those long eyelashes weren't exempted from the beauty of it all. They provided shadows that hid her innocence in as she looked back at him. He could die never knowing the meaning of life just by staring into those teal orbs. They were…

"Dangerous." His eyes fluttered at the sound of her voice. What the hell. "People die from it. It wasn't an advocacy or a thesis result that made me turn," she explained as he leaned back on his seat. What on earth was he thinking staring at her that intently? "It's more of my concern towards those who do and don't smoke alike. We all deserve a chance to breathe clean air, don't you think?"

She stared at him, the Pacific waves roaring wildly this time. Ryou straightened up under her gaze and composed himself. He was out of his element just like that. He threw his stick to the side and rubbed his hands together. Her teal eyes followed the cigarette's trail, making sure it lands somewhere safe and far from things that could catch fire. She was watching the light die down on the end as the cold breeze swept by to take its life.

"Tell you what," Ryou started, hiding his box of cigarettes, "seeing as though we're going to be together for quite some time, I'm going to quit smoking in your presence just to make you feel comfortable."

He smiled for the first time, a real stunner, and Manami thought she might just cease living if he ever stopped. "What makes you think we're going to be together for long?" she managed to blurt out, making him hold onto his breath for a while. She wondered how those words fixed themselves and managed to exit her lips. There he was trying to make her feel comfortable and she just had to oppose it with her words. Maybe if he hadn't smiled, she would've had something better to say.

"The deal," he said, slightly ignoring the urge to walk out on her. She remained still in her seat. He knew she regretted being rude and that was enough to reject the idea of walking out. He pulled her perfume near his side of the table and examined the back label. It smelled really old; the kind that his mother wears on his parents' dinner dates. "You handed me an offer last night that you were going to help me get to Kahoko if I bring Aoi Kaji down from his spot on the market," he reminded her just when a waitress from inside the cozy walls of the café walked out with a couple of menus for them.

The waitress grinned at them both, Ryoutaro grinning back as he placed the perfume back on the table. He seemed happy to see her. The waitress handed out the menus and Manami gracefully accepted one from her. She started scanning the contents, searching for the right meal. "Not to _take him down from his spot_, sir," she corrected him before placing the menu on the table. The prices were reasonable but she only had enough money for commute. Being jobless sucked. "I can only get my friend in your arms if you _take him off the market_."

Ryou skimmed through the menu and contemplated on his meal. The young waitress behaved behind Manami, giving them the right amount of space for a talk. _Off the market, eh?_ Ryou coughed as he thought his decision through. Would she do her end of the bargain if he does his? Kicking Aoi off the top spot is one thing but completely cleaning him off the list is another. "Macchiato and English muffins, Fuyuumi," he announced to the young waitress.

Manami arched her brow as she heard him call the young waitress by name. _How on earth did he know her name? _"Are you a regular here?" she asked Ryou casually, the latter ignoring her question. The waitress laughed and bowed gracefully, being noticed for the first time. A stream of shame shot up Manami's body after realizing that she'd managed to ignore such a divine creature earlier. She felt less of a woman in her presence. "I'm Fuyuumi Tsuchiura," the waitress introduced herself, sweetness and all light. "I'm his sister."

Manami was struck by a sudden realization as if all sense left her body. She looked around her and tried to spot obvious signs. "Is this your family café?" she asked in awe. She suddenly felt foreign. Ryou smirked at her amusement and watched as her cheeks turned red. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Shouldn't have _what_?" Ryou asked; a chuckle already on its way to his mouth. "I was the one who asked to meet you here. There's nothing to be ashamed of," he nodded at Fuyuumi, who took that moment to excuse herself and reenter the café. "It started out as a silly idea between my sister and I. I wasn't really into the whole coffee frenzy. She thought it'd be a good business opportunity. This café saved my butt from dropping out of college so now I'm saving hers." He looked over his shoulder, checking to see if anyone was there to hear him unfold the foundation of his achievements. They were the only ones outside. "This café now has sixty branches all over Japan. We're going international next year."

It's been a while since he'd talked about it. He laughed. Manami looked confused. Silence prevailed for a good two seconds before he started talking again. "About your deal," _ah yes, the deal,_ Manami mentally took herself back from all the shock, "how do you want this done? Do I do my end of the bargain first or do you?"

She had so many things to ask him about how they started the café and how it all grew from there but she knew that she'd be way out of line. "We do it together," she answered just as Fuyuumi stepped out of the café with a tray carrying a meal for two. "Oh no," Manami held her hands up slightly, as if sheltering herself from falling debris. "I didn't order any. It was just his." Fuyuumi stopped to look at her brother, her eyes wide with confusion. Ryou grabbed the tray and placed the crystal glass and plate before her.

"I can't pay for this," Manami sheepishly said, fighting the urge to fumble with her fingers. His sister smiled at her, making the moment all the more awkward. She excused herself once more and resumed business inside the café.

Ryou stopped to look at her before smiling again. _That smile. I should see to it that I get his dentist._ "Don't be silly, it's on the house," he said, hospitality oozing out from every syllable. She focused her eyes on the muffins for distraction. Ryou retrieved his hand from the plate slowly, as if feeding a tiger. Any further detection of movement may result to a rampage. Manami wondered just how many times he's used that charming smile to reel women in.

"Y-You should smile often," she managed to say before grabbing her eating utensils. Ryou was caught dumbfounded halfway through slicing his bread. He stayed still as he contemplated quickly on what she said, elbow flexed up holding his knife in position. "I mean, you know…" Manami tried to explain further, gulping audibly to control her nervousness. "As far as I could tell, Kahoko's charmed by smiles. You should totally smile more around her." Ryou resumed eating, chuckling. She thought she heard a faint "Oh" there as he chewed his bread happily. She managed to survive that minor hitch.

They both dug into their late breakfast. Ryou watched as Manami cut into the bread, holding her utensils like a princess. Her back was straightened against the backrest, arms off the table, silverware and plate making minor contact. How her pink lips parted in allowing her to partake of the same meal he had made him rethink his training as a child. Was that really how women were supposed to eat or were men obliged to be as graceful as that? She slowly chewed with her mouth closed. Like a porcelain doll truly brought up by a French maid. And yet this was the woman plotting revenge against her ex-boyfriend.

Ryou looked down on what's left of his bread in the effort of distracting himself from over-assessing. He barely knew the woman in front of him. All he knew was that she offered her help in exchange for kickback on her ex-boyfriend. She could be as deceiving as a silk-skinned serpent. How was he to trust?

"How about we set an end date to this deal?" he uttered as more of a statement than a question, finishing off his bread and dusting his hands away from the table. She was only halfway through her muffins when she looked up confused. "End date?" she asked, covering her mouth with a napkin. How the hell are you supposed to put a limit on hooking two people up? That could take months; a year and a half, at the most. The man in front of her seemed to be insisting his 'suggestion', his gaze unwavering. He must be taking this a little more serious than she thought. _Businessmen._

"Fine. You give it then," Manami said, leaning a little forward to inspect her bread of its contents. It tasted mighty good. She should try making English muffins one time.

"Three months."

Her fork slipped out of her hand and landed loudly on the plate. She looked up, teal eyes wide with astonishment. _What the hell?! Who falls in love in three months?!_ To Manami, Mr. HC Corp seemed to be out of his mind. In Ryou's eyes, however, Little Miss Charity seemed to have underestimated his capabilities in bringing Aoi Kaji down that fast. He checked his phone while she stared at him with disbelief.

"T-Three months?" the blonde stammered as she grappled her purse on her lap. She tried to stay intact. She felt like her plan was going to fail miserably and she might just owe Mr. HC Corp more than she owes Aoi. She took a gulp from her glass and reassessed the situation. Maybe this wasn't such a good bid after all. Maybe she'd bitten off more than she could chew.

Ryou stared at her before pretending to place a call. He examined her movement; how her eyes rattled from left to right. She was obviously thinking the whole deal through. She wasn't as smart as she looked like and it was showing through her movement. She should know better than to doubt her plans in front of a businessman. An inexperienced dealer, that was what she was. And a confident one, too. But he needed a way to Kahoko. What better way in than her? Sure, he could be using her for all the wrong reasons but she started the deal. If she was going to back out now, he'd have to give her more than what he was asked to do.

_Okay, new plan._ Manami had already thought of her next move. Instead of sweating like sinner in front of him until noon, she was going to thank him for the breakfast and scurry off while she still could. _Yes, that would work. That would definitely work._

"Hey there, love."

_Crap._

Manami looked up and found Ryou's eyes focused behind her. She suddenly knew the horror she was going to face. There was a shadow that cast upon them, mainly composed of two big men rather than one ratty male. As soon as she turned her head, Manami knew she should've left when she had the chance. Right there behind her was Aoi Kaji with his two bodyguards: trouble just waiting to happen.

Aoi skimmed his eyes on Ryou, jaw locking with spite. "Moving on quickly, aren't we?" He let his eyes linger on the man's face before looking at Manami, shrinking in her seat. My god, what was she thinking meeting up with Ryou here at the first place? The place was near his apartment; of course they were going to run into him sooner or later. Her stupidity knew no bounds today. First, forgetting to get Ryou's number then the loafers, and now staying for more than five minutes within her ex-boyfriend's territory. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Aoi, this is…" Manami tried to mutter an introduction. She was silenced by how Ryou sat up straight and placed his phone in his pockets. His cool expression seemed to anger Aoi all the more, but the latter kept his smile on nonetheless. "We're just two friends having breakfast, that's all," Ryou defended their current position and grabbed his plate of crumbs. The plate met Aoi's face just as he lifted it and smirked. "Would you like some bread?" Ryou asked, intimidating his opponent.

"I'm quite fine, actually. Do keep those scraps for yourself. You'll be needing those to survive after you take that hard fall that all new businessmen do," Aoi grinned, feeling victorious over his first chat with Ryou face to face. There was no way he was going to be humiliated in front of Manami and he knew how that was going to happen. His eyes met with Ryou's. He seemed calmer than earlier, even after that insult. What the hell was wrong with this man? Was he bonkers?

Ryou laid the plate down in front of him again and grabbed his belongings from the table. "I was only trying to be nice. After all, what could possibly fall harder than a new businessman's business gone bad?" Ryou smirked at Manami before leaving a tip on the table. Manami knew in an instant that it was their cue to go as he stood up from his seat and met Aoi's eyes. "Heirs that get beaten down by new businessmen. You better watch your back."

Ryou grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her away with him to help her pick up some speed. Manami tripped behind him, tempted to look back and see the kind of damage he has done. What kind of lunatic does that to a man with two big guys beside him, ready to pound him down like dough? The green-haired man beside her didn't seem to worry. He was smiling as he turned and walked backwards, pointing at the table.

"Try not to take the tip for when you go poor!" he shouted back before turning the right way around, leaving Aoi Kaji practically finding his happy place. That should occupy his mind for the next day or so.

They've already walked down a few blocks south before he looked down at the blonde beside him. She was scrolling down her phone vigorously. "What are you doing?" he asked her, the ends of his lips still hanging on his cheeks with just a hint of inquisitiveness. He couldn't believe he stumped Aoi Kaji himself. That took his pride up to another level. It felt good.

"I'm uh… checking messages from a friend," Manami lied. She wasn't checking messages. She was actually deleting them. Seeing Aoi so early in the morning didn't do her any good and to top it off, her friend had probably just woken up and started ringing her phone off with messages again. And as if matters couldn't get any worse, Aoi mistook Ryou as her boyfriend. God knows what kind of crap the press was going to write about that.

Ryou scratched the tip of his nose lightly and spotted a nearby stall selling a magazine with his face on it. The joy of being young and famous is that you wouldn't have to worry so much about how your face is going to look like on the front page of a magazine. A couple of people were reading his spread while a woman obviously hurrying clutched onto the magazine and paid for it right away. His eyes ignored her red coat and focused on his stance on the picture. He remembered being just a little nervous before the shot was taken. Thank goodness it didn't show.

_Enough narcissism for one day_, he thought, suddenly remembering the flustering blonde beside him. "So… where should I take you?" he asked her with the attempt to sound courteous. If she was busy texting Kahoko right now, she might just remember to put in a good word. The blonde behind him kept her pink cheeks buried under her thin scarf, eyes watery and brows crossing as she tried to concentrate on her phone. Ignorance was a habit that she badly possessed; a habit he seemed obliged to fix.

He clapped his hands loudly in front of her and it shook her like thunder. She quickly recovered from the shock and looked at Mr. HC Corporations, his disappointed golden orbs looking back at her. "Is this a habit of yours?" He said, gesturing to all of her. "Because if it is, it's a nasty habit and you need to change that," he placed a hand on her back and lightly pushed her forward to walk.

"What habit?" She asked as she resumed deleting messages. She couldn't care less about what he was going to say but that question should keep the dead air between them away. "Ignoring people," he muttered as he cautiously looked to his right. They just passed by a sports shop he owned. He made a quick check of the employees. They looked diligent and well-mannered. Well-groomed; that's important. He reverted to look at the female beside him, still occupied with her phone. Ahead, Ryou fixed his eyes on the chauffer and his town car sedan that was waiting for them.

Manami's phone slipped off of her hand and was swept away by the green-haired lad running towards the black car. Ryou slid his finger over the screen and quickly scanned the details, coming up with a gist of the conversation just before Manami snatched it back. "Is that a habit of yours?" she asked him back what he had said earlier, her brows crossed below him. "Stealing from people?" Oh, snappy. "Because if it is, it's a nasty habit and you need to change that."

"Very witty of you to use the same phrase thrown at you back at the same person who said it," he acknowledged her just as the chauffer opened the door. He gestured her to enter first, receiving only a silent huff before she turned around. "See you next time," she waved as she walked down the opposite direction. He took a minute to take in her image.

The last thing he saw of her was her frail frame and golden curls bouncing out of her coat, completely unaware of the obnoxious head they belonged to. He got in his car with a smirk. There wasn't a question enough to put that one fact into consideration: Manami Mori would be the last person he'd offer a ring to.

* * *

**_R&R :D_**


End file.
